Camp HalfBlood Upside Down Part 1: The Gift
by OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is all upside down! Get ready for some weird parings, parings that you never imagine! There is no Roman Camp, but Jason is there. There is no war.. yet. There is a new character for more drama! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: I Almost Lose My Head

**A/N: Okay this is a story of drama, action, friendship and of course LOVE! I added a new character call Valerie Dell, I added her so there is MORE DRAMA! Also this is not Percabeth *dodges a brick* BECAUSE Percabeth already exists! I have nothing against Annabeth, frankly I could care less who is with Percy (no offense I Love Percy he is my favorite character). Ohhh and if you don't like just don't read it! No flames please but I do accept suggestions. Different POVS! OH! And tell me if you want a special moment of love between a couple tell me! Well this is long ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own PJATO or HoO (but between you and me I wish I did hehe). The only thing I own is Valerie Dell. That's ALL!**

**Chapter One**

_I Almost Lose My Head_

Valerie's POV

Hey! My name is Valerie Dell. I got to Goode Middle School in Manhattan, NY. I'll be going to Goode High School this Fall. Yippee! Notice the sarcasam there? Anyway I have to go to an orientation, sucks I know right. So here I am in the stands watching the cheerleaders talking about the tryouts blah blah and blah. Good thing I know some people from high school! But there are 3 people that are the best! Grover, Rachel and Percy. I love that I have something in common with these guys. Like for Grover we both want to save nature and endangered animals. With Rachel we both LOVE ART! And with Percy we both love to swim, we also clean the beach since he discovered I love the water he took me under his wing he usually scares of the boys that ask me out haha. I remember this one time where he made a guy filled out a form where he was gonna take me so the boy went and cried "I'm not filling that 56 page form!" Which was fine by me. Ahh, good times, good times.

But basically that's all I have in common with these guys. Grover has his crutches and his skin is a later darker than mine he has curly brown hair, brown eyes and some hair is starting to grow from his chin. He is the captain for Saving The Wild Club. And there Rachel with her red hair that always in the sun it looks like it's on fire that matches her freckles on her face. She always some jeans splattered with paint and she had green emerald eyes. She is the captain for the Art Club. And last but defiantly not least is Percy with blank messy hair, green sea eyes and tan body that most girls die for and I was like eww, get a life! I was snapped back to reality with Percy's voice speaking into the microphone talking about tryouts for the swimming team figures he's the captain.

"Hope all you try out and see you this fall!" Percy finished winking at me, I rolled my eyes when I notice some girls glaring at me with a hint of jealousy Percy too had his glares. I was disgusted Percy was like my brother. We all started filling out the gym. Outside I was greeted with a tackle hug from behind I turn around to see Percy with his mischievous grin.

"Hey Percy," I greeted trying to get away from his hug. No such luck. I realized Grover and Rachel from behind smiling."What you guys smiling at?"

"Well, we want you to try out for the our clubs," said Percy. STILL not letting go.

"Sure as long as you LET ME GO!" I screamed earning a few stares.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Pinky Promise?" asked Percy mockingly making a puppy dog face and holding up his pinky. I rolled my eyes and notice Grover and Rachel trying hard not to laugh. I broke a grin and took his pinky with mine and said, "Pinky Promise," and broke out laughing soon the other three joined and Percy let me go.

"Wow, Valerie that's a serious oath to keep," Grover said smiling I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you guys want to hang out at my place, maybe order some pizza mess with Percy etcetera," Rachel asked.

"Sure," said Grover

"I'm in if it means messing with Percy," I said smiling.

"You guys are meanies," Percy pouted looking midly offended.

"Ohhhh Percy you know we love you," I said and gave him a hug which he gladly respond to it.

"I know, I'm awesome," said Percy. I rolled my eyes and stop hugging him we all turn to Rachel.

"What?" she asked, "Oh yeah, let me just get the keys." She patted her pockets and frowned. "Oh yea I put them on the stands back at the gym." She said.

"I'll go for them," I offered. Before they could protest I went jogging back to gym. I looked and looked until I saw far away a little object that shined a little with the sun. I ran to it and found out that they were the keys. I smiled and took them and turned around to walk back to the door. Halfway there I heard a horrible sound.

_SCREECH!_

I turn around to see a strange creature. It (in this situation I didn't have the time to figure out if it was a she or a he so I went with it) had the body of a lion and the head and wings of a eagle and a snake for a tail. I would have thrown up if it wasn't so scary. I tried to scream but discovered my vocals weren't working so I did the natural and most logical thing anybody would have done in my situation: I ran. The monster cried out and charged. Right there I found my voice (who was hiding behind my fear) and screamed my lungs out. The monster flew right in front of me and behind it I saw the gym doors opening and Percy, Rachel and Grover running. The monster sniffed the air and turn around. I slowly started backing up slowly. Big Mistake. It snapped its head back to me and grab me by the neck with its tail and lifted me in the air.

"Hang in the Valerie!" said Percy while grabbing a pen.

I don't know how with this thing squeezing the life out of me but I managed to say, "Ohh Im hanging alright!"

Percy charged, I guess the monster thought he was more dangerous than me because he threw me I landed over the stands and hit my head HARD. My vision went fuzzy but not my hearing I could hear over the gym Grover, Rachel and Percy screaming my name.

"Ow," I complained and touch the back of my head, only to feel my head wet. I looked at my hand with red goo. I wish it was red sweat but I had a feeling it wasn't. When I looked at my hand I also notice my mood ring shining bright.

_Flashback_

_Here Sweety, your dad wanted you to have this," said her mother. I took it with my toddler hands and realized it was a ring._

_Her mother must have saw her puzzled look because she said, "It's a mood ring, honey. It changes depending on your mood if you are happy it changes to yellow, if you are mad it changes to red and so on, so on. But it's usually green like the sea and it means you are calm._

"_Moo rin?"_

_Hahaha, yes honey, mood ring use this ring when you most need it and trust me you'll know when," said my mother smiling. "Moon rin," I said once more in awe and hugged my mom._

_End of Flashback_

I was snapped back to reality when I heard metal clashing against the floor, it was Percy's sword flying across the room (yeah you heard me). Percy having a sword wasn't one of my worst trouble right now because the monster was heading toward me. Rachel tried to stop only to be smacked and she stumble backwards, Grover went to check on her. I did the only thing I could think of, I tapped the ring and it turn to a bow and arrow. I'm pretty sure I never learned to throw an arrow but it's a good time find out when a monster. I notched the arrow and the arrow flew and hit the monster in the head. Next thing I know the monster is a pile of dust. I turned to my friends and said, "I think I'm losing my head." My knees buckled and then I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Apparently I'm On Medication

**A/N: Wow I didn't expect that much hits and visitors, thank you. Oh, and I also wanted to say thanks to Melikecake for being the first person to review my first story and actually LIKE IT! YAY! Thanks Melikecake from now on YOU are one of my favorites . P.S I also like cake hehe, NOW (drum roll) CHAPTER 2! OFF WITH WITH HIS HEAD Oppps I mean ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJATO or HoO! I only own Valerie Dell!**

**Chapter One**

_Apparently I'm On Medication_

Percy's POV

I am worried sick! We were in Rachel's apartment looking at the unconscious Valerie. She had lost a lot of blood, but thank the gods she's okay, well sort of. She is one of my best girl friend, you know friend who's a girl. She's like my sister. Right now I'm holding her hand while looking at her pale face. It hurt to see her like this. "You think she's gonna be okay?" I asked my friends while turning my head toward their direction.

"It's hard to say, but I think so she might be unconscious for 3 days," Grover said while shrugging.

"Well at least we confirmed our suspicion, she is a half-blood. I mean the ambrosia didn't burn her up," said Rachel said with a worried look on her face. She look so beautiful worried. I know, I know what you're gonna say, "Percy you have a girlfriend, you shouldn't blah, blah, blah." Well to tell you the truth I don't feel the feelings I usually use to feel for her. I don't know, there just isn't a spark anymore, and I know she feels the same way that I feel. So between you and me I started feeling some things for Rachel, just keep it a secret please, so just shhhh, okay? Good

"What was that thing?" Grover asked.

"Ohhhh it was a, wait was it called again? It's a, a guyphon? Grichin? It's right at the tip of my tongue!" I exclaimed.

"It's called a griffin, sometimes known as a gryphon. Half lion, half eagle with a tail of a snake." someone behind us said.

We all snapped our heads back at the person who said that to our surprise, it was Valerie struggling to sit up.

"VALERIE!" I exclaimed and gave her a big bear hug.

"Squeezing….. me…..," Valerie choked out.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry," I said giving her a sheepishly smile. She smiled.

"How did you know the name of the monster?" asked Rachel.

"I have Greek Mythology class, is my favorite and I have tons of greek mythology books," replied Valerie.

"Well any who, Valerie we're glad you're okay, so I bet you have a lot question for us now, huh," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Valerie said, "and now that you mention it I do have on question."

"Shoot," I said.

"What was that thing doing here?"

Well, to start things off, you're a demigod, half god half mortal…." Rachel started she told her everything to monsters, to quests, to heroes, to oracles (where she had a look of pride), to the battle last year, and how I lead them on. When we were finished she didn't even blink. Then she did something that completely caught us off guard. She laughed. Yeah, you heard me in this life threaten situation she laughed. I was expecting more of the lines of: "LIAR!" But hey this is Valerie we're talking about, you never know what to expect from her. When she showed her face again, she was red and wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Grover.

"Come on, you actually think I'm gonna believed that? From my point of view I think there are two logical explanations for this 1: You guys are in medication or 2: I'm being prank," at this she touched the back of her head, "tough prank, but anyway I go with number 2," she said.

"It's TRUE!" we all exclaimed.

"You guys actually think, that I'm gonna believe that Percy saved the world last year, he barely notice when I steal his pudding."

"That was YOU!" I exclaimed. Valerie ignore me and looked at us like we gone mad.

"Valerie you lived it yourself, you used a bow and arrow, any way where is it?" Grover asked

Valerie looked at her moon ring and tapped, and in half a second it turned into a knife.

"What the, I thought it was a bow and arrow!" I exclaimed.

Valerie shrugged and looked just as confused as us. She tapped twirled the knife around and it turned back to ring. She studied for awhile and then snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I GOT IT!"

"What?" I asked.

Look at it," she said while showing it to me, "It has 4 diamonds around the mood stone so I think it means that there are 4 weapons in this ring."

"Cool, so now do you believe us?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess but what's the difference? If I believe you or not?" she asked.

"Well we have to take you to a camp called Camp Half-Blood where is the only place you can be safe. There you train to become a better fighter and your godly parent claims you," I explained.

"Okay, guys so who are your godly parents?

"Percy is the only demigod," Rachel said.

"Then what are you guys, please tell me your not unicorns, cause if you are I'll swear I'll go crazy," Valerie pleaded. We laughed except Valerie who look dead serious.

"No, I'm the Oracle of Delphi, I tell no future and all that cheez. No biggy," Rachel explained.

You call telling the future with green smoke, green glowing eyes, who scares most of the hunters that they pee a 'no biggy'?" Grover asked, "But anyway I'm a satyr." Grover kicked his fake foot off and let go of his crutches. When she saw his hooves she turned so pale that the color white would have been jealous. I put a arm around her and yelled at Grover, "Grover put your feet back on, you're scaring her!"

"Sorry," Grover apologized sheepishly.

"My godly parent is Poseidon, God of The Seas," I said. Behind me Rachel coughed "show off". I shot her a glare. She just gave me an angelic smile (which I loved) and said "Sorry, think I'm coming down with something." I rolled my eyes and said, "We should get going, somebody help me with Valerie." And with that we got a cab and went to the best place for a man on medication: Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: HEY! It's me again so I need paring suggestions. I now accept anonymous reviews. There're a little love problems like the next:**

**Percy: Rachel or Thalia**

**Rachel: Percy or Nico**

**Thalia: Nico or Percy or Leo (and if you want to Luke can be alive in my story ;D)**

**Valerie: Leo or Jason**

**Jason: Piper or Valerie or Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Nico or Leo (I was gonna add Luke but it kinda give me the creeps *shudders* but if you want I can make him younger anything for you guys :D)**

**Piper: Leo or Jason **

**Leo: Valerie or Piper or Thalia maybe even Annabeth (who knows *shrugs* they can make a cute couple)**

**There are things I haven't decided yet, like the next:**

**Should Grover and Juniper have love problems?**

**Should Silena and Beckenford be alive in my story for more drama? And if they are should they also have love problems?**

**Should I add a new character on the further chapters?**

**For now those are the doubts I have. Please give me more suggestions! Review your thoughts! XD**

**~ OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo**


	4. Chapter 3: I Give A Tour To My Confusion

**A/N: Hey guys well thank you for the people who have read this story and actually like it. But let's get something straight: did ANYBODY notice that the story is called Camp Half-Blood Upside Down PART 1! I'm planning to do more stories maybe 3 to 5? BTW there are going to be 40 to 50 chapters for each story. So that means that the love, the feelings, the DRAMA is not going to be that easy for the PJATO and HOO cast! There are going to be a lot of confusion, hurt, heart-breaks, friendship problems. So don't get mad if a couple doesn't get together right away! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO OR HOO! I just own V.D!**

**Chapter Three**

_I Give A Tour To My Confusion_

Jason's POV

I'm anxious to meet the new camper. Percy called earlier telling us that they discovered a new half-blood, and that the will be bringing her/him today. Hey, you never know, maybe he or she would be my new sister or brother! But right now I'm here with Piper walking around camp. She looked so beautiful today. Her choppy hair was starting to even out (thanks to her siblings). Her kaleidoscope eyes showed happiness. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood t- shirt with ratted jeans. I didn't even notice I was staring until Piper called me out.

"Jason, Jason, JASON!" Piper exclaimed.

"What, what happened? Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out, what were you saying?" I lied.

Piper sighed, "I was saying, who you think the camper is going to be?"

"Well, hmmm….. I think it's going to be a guy maybe eleven?"

Piper considered this. And just like on cue Leo came jogging in.

"Hey….. guys Chiron….. wants all the… senior counselors… at the Big House for a meeting," Leo panted. His cheeks were bright red from running. Leo had a babyish face and almost always he had his mischievous grin. His black curly hair covered the top of his ears. But I was pretty sure if saw them they were going to be pointy.

"Let's go," Piper said.

We ran to the Big House. Everybody was already around the ping-pong table. Chiron, Annabeth, Clarrise, The Stolls, Clovis, Butch, everyone even, Percy, Rachel and Grover.

Leo, Piper, and I took our seats.

"Well we have a new camper today. Treat her with respect. Her name is Valerie Dell. Ms. Dell, come out here please." Chiron said.

We heard footsteps and when the figure finally came out. My jaw dropped, this was no eleven year old boy. It was a girl she looked around 14. She had amazing dark brown eyes, brown almost black curly hair. She wore a red shirt that settled nicely on her stomach that said: Don't Mess With Me. She had khaki shorts and red hi-top Converse. A red little bow on the side of her hair and she wore no make-up. But what disturbed me was that some dried blood is on the side of her head. When you saw her face it send a 3 messages 1: Don't cross me, 2: I'm Friendly (unless you cross me), 3: I'm NOT girly. She was, she was, gorgeous. I finally had the senses to blink and look around the room, everyone was speechless. Leo had his jaw opened too and most guys. Percy was glaring at all of them witch made their jaws shut. Valerie kept looking at everything. I cleared my throat and said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

She smiled and I swear the whole room light up and said, "Thank You."

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom," Annabeth said, stretching out her hand.

Valerie's eyes light up in what: amusement? She smiled and took Annabeth's hand and said," Ahh you're Annabeth, pleasure to meet you." Then she turned around and winked at Percy, which caused Percy to blush. Everyone began introducing themselves. Finally, just Piper, Leo and me were left.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love," Piper said. Her eyes showed what: anger, jealousy? I couldn't decide but her eyes turned to gratitude and embarrassment when Valerie said, "Ahh that explains it, you are very pretty." Piper blushed. I couldn't argue with her on that one. Then it was Leo's turn.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, God of Forges," Leo said. Then he did something that surprised us all he bowed and said in Spanish, "_A su service." _I had no idea what he said but I was pretty sure he said, "At your service." Then Valerie did something that surprised us even more including Leo but not Percy, Rachel, and Grover: She blushed and said, "_Muchas Gracias Leo y igualmente, yo tambien estoy a tu servicio. Cuentas conmigo. _

I was so stupid! She did look Hispanic. I almost forgot it was my turned, but she turned around and I said while stretching out my hand, "Jason Grace, son of Zeus, God of The Sky." She took my hand and smiled. Her touch was warm, I felt electricity pass over me, but I willed myself not to shock her. She let go of my hand and suddenly I missed the warmth of her hand.

"You may go back to your activities, Jason please show Valerie around," Chiron said. I felt a little excitement inside. Percy scowled. Leo looked a little disappointed just like some other guys. Piper looked a little angry. Valerie looked a little nervous. I nodded to Chiron. Then I lead Valerie out of the Big House. When we were outside she let go a sigh of relief. I decided to make a conversation.

"Hard to process, huh?" I asked she looked at me gratefully and nodded, "Yeah, but It's kinda cool." First stop, the climbing wall. "Is that lava?" she asked. I chuckled and said, "Yeah, to make it more changeling."

"Changeling to die," she muttered but I heard her. I laughed she smiled. A lot of campers were starting to stare at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's go the stables," I said. Her eyes light up, "You have horses here?" she asked.

"Kinda of," I replied. She look confused. But before she could ask, I lead her to the stables. When we got there her jaw dropped.

"They're. they're beautiful," she said in awe.

"Yes you are, uhhh I mean yes they are. I mean they're horses WITH WINGS!" I stammered. She laughed and said "Yeah, kinda obvious." I was so stupid. Yeah, nice cover there Jason. Horses who have wings? What the heck was he thinking. Valerie approached the pegasus and surprisingly the pegasus didn't back away. She stroked his head. My jaw dropped the pegasus, actually letting her touch him! The only people the pegasuses (**A/N what is the plural word for** **Pegasus?**) didn't complain to were Percy and Butch. Then something happened she paled like the snow and backed away and ran through the doors of the stables. I quickly got over my shock and went after her.

"What happened?" I asked worried. She shook her head. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but I fought the urge. I decided not to press the matter.

"Come on, I'll show you the Mess Hall," I said. She nodded. I kept showing her around. She didn't say a word, but her color was starting to come back. Finally, she asked me, "Where am I going to stay?"

I scratched the back of my head and said, "Honestly, I don't know. You're undetermined and I doubt your godly parent will claim you tonight since we are not having a campfire because the Ares is going to clean the camp as a punishment. Let's go ask Chiron." She nodded.

"Chiron, where is Valerie going to stay?" I asked once we got there. Chiron stroked his chin.

"Well, the Undetermined Cabin is still under construction, and the Hermes Cabin is installing new floors. So I supposed she could stay at the Apollo Cabin," Chiron replied. My jaw dropped. Don't get me wrong, I get along well with the Apollo Cabin, but they're absolute flirts! They flirt with every girl. Yeah, there are girls but mostly guys. The idea of people flirting with Valerie kinda make me jealous. Woah, woah stop right there Jason, did I like Valerie? Yeah, I guess so. Did I like Piper? Well, duh! Dang it! Valerie just made things more confusing!

"I suggest you take her for Dinner to sit with the Apollo Cabin, they'll handle it from there. Yeah, they'll handle it very well! And just like on cue the conch shell horned in the distance.

"Come on Valerie, I'll show you where you'll be staying for tonight," I said while gritting my teeth.

I was half hoping that the entire Apollo cabin called in sick. No such luck. There they were staring at Valerie. I gritted my teeth and lead Valerie to the Apollo table.

"This is Valerie Dell. She will be staying with you guys for a while, treat her with respect." I commanded. Every single Apollo guy started fixing their hair, checking their reflection, or simply starting greeting her. I fought the urge not to roll my eyes. A guy stood up and took Valerie by the hand and said, "Would you like to sit with me?" Valerie blushed and said, "Sure." She blushed! She blushed to him! I was about to go when Valerie stopped me and said, "Thanks Jason for being my first friend in Camp Half-Blood." She smiled and gave me a short hug. I was kinda disappointed that it was a short hug, but I blushed. She said bye and went to sit down. I stood there stupidly then shook my head and went to my table. Ohhh yeah, I was very aware of the glares I got. It was like they were piercing holes through my body. I had the nerve to look up. Some turn back to their meals quickly. Piper looked sad; it made me sad, what in the world! I am not going to let a new camper mess with my feelings. I averted my eyesight it landed on Leo. He looked a little angry. Did he like Valerie? I felt a glare that made me shudder, it was Percy. I tried not to notice. Chiron walked up and stomped his hoof and said, "Campers, please welcome a new camper. Her name is Valerie Dell, Ms. Dell please stand up."

Valerie hesitated but then stood. She looked amazing, the light of the torches seem to reflect her eyes. Finally, she sat down. Dinner seemed to go by fast. I saw Piper Leading her siblings to the Aphrodite cabin. Wow, she made a beautiful leader. I saw Valerie heading towards the Apollo Cabin. I turned around and headed toward my cabin. I showered and changed. Then I sat down on my bed. (**A/N hehe that rhymed**) I started thinking about the whole day and came to a conclusion. Valerie Dell isn't just any other camper, I was going to make her my enemy. But one thing is for sure: Valerie Dell is my confusion.

**A/N: Uh-Oh what is Jason going to do? Do hate me for this chapter. Hey did you know there's a song called Riptide by Sick Puppies? It was a weird song but I only heard it because it was called riptide next chapter: Leo's POV! Yay I love leo! And remember DRAMA! Thanks for the people who reviewed. And yay this was my longest chapter so far! *bows* And thanks Melikecake for the cake! It was yummy also thanks to valerie325. Her name's Valerie! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Paint of Doom and Jason

**A/N: Hey guys, I was thinking if I'M not making this a Percabeth, why should I make it a Jasper? I mean come on! We all now Jason and Piper are going to get together, I mean it's pretty obvious. I kept thinking and thinking, that I was sure I was gonna give myself a migraine! Ugh, I'm so confuse! You know what I'm going to think about it, is just soooo confusing! Anyway thanks to the people who read this story. You guys ROCK! Leo's POV! Yay I love Leo! 3 :D. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing right now (but very soon) *evil laugh* nah J.K. I own V.D! **

**Chapter Four**

_The Paint of Doom and Jason's Plan_

Leo's POV

I woke up to birds singing. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I got up it was pretty early, maybe 6:00 a.m.? I showered and changed. My mind thought about yesterday. He didn't expect a beautiful girl, he didn't expect that she didn't went crazy, heck he surely didn't except expect for her to know Spanish! I walked out of his cabin and was greeted with a fresh summer wind. All the senior counselors were already awake. Breakfast isn't for another 2 hours. So I decided to walk around camp. I saw a figure in the distance; it was Valerie singing to herself. I recognized it was Super Bass from Nicki Minaj (**A/N: I couldn't resist XD**). She singed so beautiful. She hadn't notice I was there so I decided to scare her. I got closer and then I grabbed her by waist and turned her around fast, and said the scariest word that mankind and gods know. I said, "Boo!" She screamed earning a few stares some of them were Piper and Jason. Piper raised an eyebrow while Jason glared at us. I pretended not to notice.

"Ohh gods, Leo, you scared the Hades out of me!" she said while a hand on her heart.

"Ahh you took the whole greek think well," I said. But before she could answer we heard someone cleared their throat. We turned and to our surprise it was Jason and Piper.

"Would you guys like to walk with us?" asked Jason. Really, Jason? I was on a role here! That's when I realized that my hands were still around Valerie's waist. I let go and we both blushed. Jason looked a little annoyed, Piper looked a little hurt.

"Sure," Valerie and I said at the same witch caused us to blush even redder. We walked around camp Jason, Piper and I were talking about why Mr. D was at Mount Olympus. Valerie didn't seem to notice we stop talking because she was singing again Super Bass a looking out at the sea. We were amused, finally Valerie turned around. "What," she asked.

"Nothing," We replied quickly.

"You sing beautiful," I said. She blushed. Jason glared at me, but again I pretended that I didn't notice.

"Thanks," she said, "Hey guys I gotta go meet Rachel, thanks for the walk!" Then she hugged me for 5 seconds then let go. She mocked a salute to Jason and Piper and then left running. I watched her go until I couldn't see her any more.

"You sing beautiful," Piper mimicked my voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous she didn't hug you," I said. Piper rolled her eyes and laughed. Jason just glared. "Loosen up, dude!" I said. He just shrugged and said, "Let's keep walking."

I exchanged a glance with Piper and then shrugged. We walked liked for 30 minutes until the conch shell blew over the distance. "Let's go I'm starving," Piper said. We all nodded and went our separate ways. When I was done offering food, and sat down. I dint see Valerie. Then we heard loud noises coming from the forest we all got up and brought out our weapons. Then four figures leaped out the woods, we were about to charge, when a figured said, "WOAH! Chill!" I recognized that voice anywhere it was Valerie. She stepped up with Rachel, Grover, and Percy all smiling like crazy. They were all covered in paint. Valerie had a paint brush in her hand which she hid behind her back and smiled.

"Valerie and Rachel were teaching us how to paint, let's just say things got intense," Percy explained.

"Intense?" I asked, "What did the Paint of Doom tried to kill you?" They all laughed. We were all watching them like they gone mad, which I think they did. "That's it, we lost them!"

Everybody went back to their table, but now and then they would spare glances to the teenager who decided not to eat. After breakfast was over I caught up with Piper and Jason. We continued our walk then at the beach we saw Valerie and Percy entertaining Rachel and Grover. Valerie kept singing " Don't Stop The PARTY!" It was from Black Eyed Peas. She was dancing with Percy who was trying to shuffle. Percy took off his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (**A/N: Eepppp a shirtless Percy *faints***) and continued then he pushed Valerie to the water, followed by Rachel and Grover. They all started laughing their heads off. Jason was watching Valerie closely and I could swear he looked evil right there. Piper was practically drooling over Percy. Then the gang got out and played volleyball. Percy and Valerie's team was winning.

"Looks like Valerie's getting cozy being here," Piper said.

"Not for long," Jason muttered. But I heard him. He was watching Valerie with an evil glint in his eyes. I had a feeling Jason had a plan and it had nothing to do with The Paint of Doom.

A/N: Hehe the last part rhymed and don't worry Jason is not going to be that evil. So yeah this was the shortest chapter so far. Thanks to I-need- my Nap and thalicopercabeth12 for reviewing! Thanks for the support and yeah I'll be thinking about that Jasper thing btw next chapter Piper's POV! BYE! XD


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I have a totally new twist to this story that I feel like fainting. So please don't stop reading this story! The new twist will be on my 2 story at the end. YAY! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Nothing *sobs* I own V.D.**

**Chapter Five**

_The Beginning_

Piper's POV__

After we were done watching Valerie, Percy, Rachel and Grover we kept walking. Oh my gods, Percy looked so hot shirtless. Jason looked like he was on another planet, probably thinking about Valerie, yuck! Don't get me wrong Valerie is cool is just that I don't like Jason making gugu eyes at her. Jason's mine and nobody and I mean NOBODY is going to take him from me. Then there's Leo. Ahhh, Leo he is so funny, kind, and handsome! I can't say I didn't feel bad when he grabbed Valerie's waist. But maybe, just maybe he can take Valerie off my hands and Jason's eyes. I know that sounds awful coming from me, but hey I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. And you know what they say, "All is fair in love and war." No wonder my mom likes Ares! I kept muttering that to myself.

"What's that Beauty Queen? All have tails and lives farts," Leo asked. I chuckled, and then shook my head. I put my plan to action.

"So, Leo, you like Valerie?" I asked. Jason quickly snaps his head towards Leo, waiting for an answer. I tried not to feel annoyed. Leo seemed to zoned out, thinking about it. After, what seemed like eternity, but I was sure was like 10 seconds, he shrugged. Jason looked relief. You have no idea how much I fought not to roll my eyes.

"I have to go meet, Chiron about something, see you guys later," Jason said. Before we could protest, he jogged of, muttering about some plan. I turned to Leo just to see him zoned out, probably daydreaming about Valerie. I haven't even realized how much time had passed until I heard the conch shell blowing in the distance. It was time for lunch. I walked to my table and sat down. I saw Valerie talking to an Apollo girl. Leo was staring at Valerie, but I didn't see Jason. Time for secret plan B when Jason isn't here! Look at Percy! Before I got the chance, Chiron stomped his hoof. We all looked at him, and Jason was at his side.

"Campers, as you know tonight is capture the flag, but Jason wants some changes for this game to see how we cooperate," Chiron announced. Some people were excited, others had their doubts. "Here is how it's going to work, one team will be lead by the Zeus Cabin so Jason is going to be the leader, the other will be lead by the Poseidon Cabin, lead by Percy."

"Zeus Cabin: Aphrodite Cabin," here Jason winked at me which caused me to blush, "Ares Cabin, Athena Cabin, and Iris Cabin." We all cheered.

"Poseidon Cabin: Apollo Cabin," Percy and Valerie smiled at each other, "Hephaestus Cabin, Demeter Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Hypnos Cabin, and the rest of the cabins left. We all know we can't add the Hades Cabin because Nico is in the Underworld, you have three hours to prepare."

I frowned I was going against Percy, Leo and Valerie. But my frown didn't last for long because Chiron said, "Oh, before I forget, Silena and Beckenford will be visiting today before the game starts." Silena was the former Aphrodite counselor, but she passed it to me because she was going to live with Beckenford in the mortal world. We all ate and then got ready for the game. I caught up with my team and we start planning after we were done we I went to put on armor, a bronze one. If I do say myself I looked good. Before, the game started the leaders had to shake each other hands. I spotted Valerie behind Percy, like Percy's armor her armor was also silver. But Percy's armor had sea green outline. To Valerie's side was Leo with his bronze armor like mine but his had black outline and his was shiner. Percy stretched out his hand and Jason took it. Jason's armor was gold all over, which matched his hair. He looked so, so hot. Then we went to our side and separated. I got to my position and waited for the cue. The conch shell blew, the all Hades broke loose. I approach looking for the flag, but strangely nobody attacked me. It was quiet, too quiet. Then I heard metal clashing, it was a fight. But it didn't sound like a lot of swords, it sounded like…2. I followed the noise. There was a circle around to people who were fighting it out. I made my way to front and landed next to Leo and Percy. Right now I would have been scare because they could take me as their prisoner, but they didn't seem to care. I turned to the people who were fighting, my jaw dropped. It was Jason and Valerie!

They were clashing, dodging, kicking, you name it! NO! Not kissing! Valerie had her beautiful face full with rage, her dark brown were red, no joke, it matched the jewel on her sword. Amazing, Valerie could hold off Jason. I mean he is the second best swordsmen, aside from Percy. Jason had a smirk in his face, but he looked tire too. Chiron jumped out of the forest and landed in between them (if you ask me that was pretty brave).

"What is going on here?" Chiron asked. Valerie threw her sword in frustration and said, "Ask HIM!" She pointed to Jason.

"She got in the way, so we fought is not my fault they made a circle to watch," Jason replied coolly.

"So you decided to take my head off!"

"Enough!" Chiron yelled. H open his mouth to say something, but his word slowly died in his mouth when he saw Valerie, everyone's jaw dropped including Jason, Percy smiled so big I was scare his face would break in two. Valerie noticed everyone looking at her, which just pissed her of more.

"What now?" she asked frustrated. Leo pointed to the top of her head. She looked up and she joined us to the club: "Make Your Jaw Drop!" There on the top of her head was a trident glowing a very bright sea green, but that wasn't the shocking part. Around the trident were the 14 Olympians (including Hades and Hestia) symbols glowing very dim. Then something shocked us even more, Percy too had the sign above his head. He just notice and looked as confuse as us. Leo cleared his throat and asked, "What does that mean? That all the gods hooked up just to have them?" Valerie and Percy sent him a glare. Chiron shook his head and replied:

"Hail Valerie and Percy Jackson, Son and Daughter of the Sea God and Blessed by The Gods. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, One of The Big Three, The Greek God Poseidon."

We all kneeled. Once we stopped kneeling, everyone started asking question.

"To answer the blessing of the gods, technically Valerie was blessed first, she was blessed from birth. Tomorrow I there will be a meeting, I will answer questions there. Now everybody back to your cabins, to rest. The game is called a tie." The Ares Cabin groaned. Percy held up his hand.

"Woah, woah, hold up, did you just say Jackson?"

Yes, child Valerie isn't just your sister from your father but also from mother." Percy jaw dropped. Valerie shook her head furiously. She got her sword, twirl it and then tapped the jewel. It turned back to a mood ring. The color was gray.

"This is too much." Then she left. Percy soon followed her.

"Get rest," Chiron said. We didn't need to be told twice. Once I was showered, I got to bed. I realized that the fight scene wasn't just an accident, Jason wanted it to happen. That must have been the plan he was muttering about. Then, I realized that Jason's plan, the drama, the confusion was just the beginning.

**A/N: Wow, that was intense. So yea thanks to Melikecake and Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel. It felt like I haven't updated in months but it's only been 2 days. Yeah, Melikecake was right I like updating fast, since I don't like waiting that much for a story that I like a lot! So if I don't like to wait why should I keep people waiting. So here I am 12:18 in the morning writing this because if I don't update soon I won't get any sleep. Next chapter Rachel's POV! BYE! XD **


	7. Chapter 6: Why Me?

**A/N: I have nothing important to say. This story is mostly about confusion, but oh boy, on second story is where the real love problems begin. *evil laugh* Oh, yeah I'm sorry if the last chapter had a lot of grammar issues, but like I said it was 12 in the morning! So, on with the story! P.S: The whole gang is 15 the only reason Valerie wasn't in high school yet was because I wanted to add a twist but don't worry she will be at the year she is supposed to be in the next story, and yes Percy and Valerie are twins. You might ask why is Percy 15 he is supposed to be 16? But hey, my story my twist. Let's just pretend the prophecy was when he was 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJATO or HoO. I own the daughter of Poseidon, a.k.a Valerie Dell.**

**Chapter Six**

_Why Me?_

Rachel's POV

I woke up to lighting and rain. It's weird. Zeus must have been mad. I looked at my clock. Dang it! I'm late for the meeting. I quickly got dressed and ran with an umbrella to the Big House. When I got there everyone was there even Silena and Beckenford except for Percy and Valerie.

"Ah, nice you can join us Ms. Dare, please take a seat," Chiron told. I quickly got to my seat next to Chiron. Five minutes later Percy came in. He was dry even though he doesn't have an umbrella. There goes the perk of being a son of Poseidon. Percy looked bad, he had dark circles under his eyes and his black hair was messier than usual. Then came Valerie, oh gods. She looks awful; Percy looks fine compare to her. Her dark circles that are always under her eyes no matter how much sleep she gets, but today they're darker than usual. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her bangs that always cover her forehead are all out of place and wet. Unlike Percy she didn't care, she was wet all over. Her hands were rolled into fists. She noticed we were staring.

"What?" she asked. We all shook our heads. She sit down next to Percy.

"Questions?" Chiron asked. Annabeth raised her hand. Typical daughter of Athena wanting to know things. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I just rolled my eyes. Chiron nodded toward Annabeth.

"What do you mean that Valerie was blessed first, I mean wasn't Percy born first?"

"It all started when the gods put their blessing in a jar, they had a contest to see will keep the jar, and Poseidon won and gave it to Valerie because he knew the gods were going to bless Percy. Percy was blessed right before the titan war," Chiron explained.

"How come she's my sister and I didn't know about her?" Percy asked.

"You see Percy, you and Valerie were separated from birth. Sally was made in 2. One was with you and the other one was with Valerie. You and Valerie are twins"

"Why were we separated?"

"Because of Zeus, do I have to say more?" Percy shook his head.

"Very well, now on to business, we are in need of two quests. Who would like to volunteer for the first one?" Chiron asked. Jason raises his hand. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Jason you want to lead the first quest?" Chiron asked. Jason shook his head and said,

"No, I think Valerie should lead it." Valerie shot him a glare, but he didn't back down.

"She would prove herself and she would learn the dangers of being a demigod." Jason continued. I swear it looks like he has the power of charmspeak instead of Piper. Chiron seemed to consider this. I don't think those are the only reasons Jason volunteered Valerie, like it was all part of a plan.

"Valerie would you like to lead the quest?" Valerie seemed to know Jason trapped her and she couldn't say no. She just nodded and then sent a glare to Jason.

"Very well, you may have 2 people to accompanied you," Chiron explained. Valerie seemed to think about it and then had an evil glint in her eyes. She closed her eyes and immediately she was dry. Percy smiled. Finally, she spoke up, "Leo Valdez would you come with me?" Leo seemed shocked but then nodded, Jason just sent him a glare, but Leo didn't notice. Then Valerie turned to Jason, she smirked and said, "Jason Grace." Piper's jaw dropped. Jason's eyes were wide; this was not part of his plan. He noticed he was trapped just like he trapped Valerie. He glared at her and then nodded. It was Leo turn to glare.

"Very well, the quest is about this." Chiron said. He reached under the table and came up with a…. gift?

"Is that a present, so the quest is to a party? We weren't invited! We can't just crash a party like that!" Leo exclaimed. I laughed some people joined me. Chiron rolled his eyes.

"It's a present form Boreas god of the North Wind to Notus god of South and Southwest. It is or his birthday, last time he forgot his birthday the winds were super hot on the summer," Chiron explained.

"Where is he?" Piper asked. Probably wanting to know how much Jason and Valerie are going to travel together.

"Well since Boreas is in Canada," Chiron started but Annabeth cut him off.

"Then Notus is in Mexico," Annabeth finished. Leo and Valerie smile at each other, but then Leo frowned.

"Wait I don't get it, if Percy and Valerie are twins, then how come only Valerie is Hispanic?" Leo asked. He did have a point there.

"When Sally met Poseidon he was coming back from a festival in Mexico, so Poseidon was dressed as a Hispanic (**A/N: No racism here**) and the heritage was passed down to Valerie and the part of Sally that stayed with Valerie lived in Mexico. Also although they are twins, Percy was born in Manhattan and Valerie in Mexico, but Percy is the oldest only with 45 seconds." Chiron explained.

"Okay stop there, anyone have an Advil, cause I have a serious headache," Leo said.

"Okay, well my family is really messed up, but I really want to go into detail on how I was born, so what's the second quest?" Valerie asked. Some of us laughed.

"Ah, yes the second is about an immortal that was captured by Atlas's minions in Mount Tamalpais," Chiron said. Percy seemed like he was just shocked. Valerie put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something in his ear, he just nodded. Can I tell you a secret? I like Percy. Yup, me Rachel Elizabeth Dare has a crush on Percy Jackson. I know he's dating Annabeth, and I feel guilty for my feelings. Hey, I can't control my feelings, don't get all on my hair!

"Who would like to lead this quest," Chiron asked. Almost immediately Percy raised his hand.

"Anyone object?" Chiron asked. Nobody object.

"Very well who would you like to take?"

Percy didn't hesitate. "Rachel and Annabeth," he said. My jaw dropped. He WANTED ME! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! RACHEL! Control yourself, you are the Oracle od Delphi you have to professional about this things. I was snapped back to reality when Chiron called me out.

"Do you accept Rachel?" Chiron asked.

"Yay! Uh, I mean yes," I said. Percy smiled at me. Ahh his dazzling smile. Rachel snap out of it!

"Rachel, if you would do the pleasure," Chiron asked. I nodded. Before I could go all green mist Delphi mode. I thought, I'm going to a quest with Percy and his girlfriend. She is so lucky she gets to date him. Why do I have to fall in love? Why can't he love me back? _Why me? _

**A/N: Yup that's all folks! Guys I want to say thank you to Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel, FireOpals, PiperDiAngelo-ImNotInnocent, and Melikecake. Is these reviews that keeps me going. Thank You next Annabeth's POV! BYE! XD**


	8. Chapter 7: This is NOT Going to Be Easy

**A/N: Hey Guys! What's Up! I know, I know it's been forever since I updated, but hey something happen to me. It happens to every Fanfiction writer once in a while. I t is a really horrible, unhealthy illness called: LAZINESS! Hehehe. XD So no further delays I present to you: CHAPTER 7! *Applause* And sorry for the bad prophecy. I'm not Rick Riordan you know! And I'm also sorry Piper isn't going on a quest, but hey, you want Thalico? Then suck it up! Someone has to be in camp, to keep us updated! Phew, those were a lot of sorrys. **

**Chapter Seven**

_This is NOT Going to be Easy_

Annabeth's POV

"Valerie's quest will be the first to have a prophecy, and the Percy's quest will have their prophecy in the afternoon due to Rachel's health, it takes a lot of energy to make a prophecy," Chiron explained. Chiron nodded toward Rachel. At first nothing happen but then Rachel closed her eyes. Then they shot open glowing a different green and green smoke began to form. She opened her mouth only to speak in an ancient raspy voice.

_Three halfbloods shall go south,_

_They shall all look out,_

_Be careful of the nest,_

_It could be someone's eternal rest._

When Rachel finished she collapsed in her chair. Immediately Percy and Valerie ran to her. They gave her water and told her to rest. I spared a glance toward Will. Yes Will, Will Solace. I might have a crush on the son of Apollo. I know Percy is my boyfriend, but hey I can't my old feelings. Curse you Aphrodite! Feelings are so confusing! I was snapped back to reality with Piper's voice.

"What's the nest?"

"Is it like a chicken nest? Awesome! I am so in for some eggs," Leo said. Valerie chuckled, which caused Jason to stare back and forth to Leo to Valerie. Hmm, I have a feeling Valerie likes Leo, or is it the other way around? I mentally shrugged to myself.

"I highly doubt that it is referring to chicken nest Leo," answered Valerie while laying a hand on his shoulder. They made eye contact, I pretended not to notice. Let's give them some space, right? I was pretty sure they made eye contact for like 15 seconds; it wasn't until Percy cleared his throat. Usual overprotecting Percy! Gods, Jason looked like he was about to blow steam through his ears. Percy looks right on murderous. Valerie was blushing madly, but that's nothing compare to Leo. He was so red that tongues of fire were starting to form on top of his head. He quickly extinguished them. Valerie's eyes were so big it looked like an owl's. Mom would be so proud. Valerie quickly cleared her throat and said, "Um, Chiron what do you the nest is?" Nice cover Valerie.

"Well, I have a lot of some suspicions none of them good." I suggest you go pack, and Percy meet me here at 3 for your prophecy. Okay, meeting adjourn." Chiron said and with that we all filled out. I saw Valerie and Jason having a glare contest. I also saw Percy flirting with Rachel. Yes, you heard right FLIRT. As in F-L-I-R-T. And strangely enough I didn't care. But, wait I'm going on a quest with Rachel my ex-archenemy (besides spiders) and now my best friend. Percy likes her and I can tell she likes him back, but I still like Percy. I mean come on he's hot. Ughhh, so confusing! But I know one thing: This is NOT going to be easy.

**A/N: How could you Aphrodite? Hahaha, so I'm sorry if Annabeth is a little OOC and if she's not smart enough, but Hey I AM REALLY SICK NOW! The A/N on top was when I started writing the chapter and that was 2 days ago! Now I really Am sick. My laptop shut down and I almost lost this chapter! Ughh! So I have PJO NEWS for the people that don't know this yet:**

**Percy will lose his Achilles curse to help the gods. *sobs* But HEY that makes Percy an EVEN BETTER HERO! GO PERCY! **

**The second PJO movie will come out in 2012**

**If you want more information on The Son of Neptune go to . Search for Rick Riordan, click it. Then press Percy Jackson, then the Son of Neptune and you get news WARNING: It has spoilers. Also click gallery so you can see pictures like Percy in front of the door of Olympus etc. Or just PM me and I'll send you the link.**

**And the rest I forgot hehe BYE! Sorry for the short chapter at least I updated! XD The POVS will start from the beginning BYE! XD **


	9. Chapter 9: I Am SOO Going to Kill Him

**A/N: Hehe So I'm back! Miss Me?**

**Crowd: NO!**

**Me: Jezz tough crowd! Anyway, back to MY problem! Almost every writer in Fanfiction has someone to talk to and I DON'T! That's not fair! *pouts* But I have a solution! I'm gonna have Hecate make my converse magic, so they can talk! I know what you think, "Why Converse?" Because I LOVE THEM! Hehe, so by the power I have within me I declare the goddess Hecate to show up! *Hecate poofs in***

**Hecate: What in the name of Hades am I doing here?**

_**Somewhere in the Underworld**_

***Hades shudders***

"**What is it my lord?" asked Alecto.**

"**I have detected my name again in a phrase in the mortal world," Hades replied.**

_**Back to OxOxPercyArtLuver **_

**Me: Hecate I need a favor, can you please please please please please please please please please (1835602659366936 please later) please make my converse talk? PLEASSSSE! *Puppy dog face***

**Hecate: Fine if you just stop making that face… creepo.**

**Me: HEY! **

**Hecate: Whatever. *waves hand to the pair of converse***

**Me: Wait! I also want them to change color like Valerie's moon ring! **

**Hecate: Fine. *Waves hand at pair of converse* When the light goes down the spell will be done, now ta-da. *Disappears***

**Me: *waits, then the light dies down* Gasp, you, you! **

**Magic Converse: Yes me. *gray***

**Me: Hey that reminds me here are what the color of Valerie's ring mean! Sea Green: Calm, normal. Gray: Annoyed, frustrated, confused. Violet: Passionate, love, lust (but that might never happen but who knows *shrugs). Red: Angry, mad, and furious. Yellow: Happy, excited. And so on.**

**Magic Converse: HELLO! I still exist!**

**Me: Sorry. Just one more announcement: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! And Valerie. I LOVE YOU! PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY PERCY! **

**Magic Converse: Wierdo, but Happy Birthday to PJ!**

**Me: Go to this link to have an awesome party with Percy: h t t p : / / w w w . p e r c y j a c k s o n b o o k s . c o m / p d f s / P J – e v e n t – k i t . p d f Also here is the link for Percy and The Son of Neptune: h t t p : / / c a m p h a l f b l o o d . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / P e r c y _ J a c k s o n NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Magi Convi if you'll do the honor.**

**Magic Converse: Magi Convi? Wow, how creative… not. Any way OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo does not own nothing.**

**Me: But I own you!**

**MC: Unfortunately, now on with the story.. and HB 2 PJ!**

**Chapter Eight**

_I am SOO Going to Kill Him_

Valerie's POV

I woke up and immediately felt anger. The nerve of Jason volunteering me for this quest! I just want to grab his neck and strangle him! Ughhh! Today is the day we leave for the quest. Yesterday Percy went to have his prophecy alone. He didn't want to tell me! He said I was too young to understand! We're twins! Is there a difference in intelligence with 45 seconds? I think not! I grabbed my backpack that Percy let me burrow. He had help me pack, he is so sweet! I can see why Rachel and Annabeth like him, oops! Didn't mean to say that, hehe. Just shh, okay? Good.

Hmm, speaking of Percy, he isn't here. His bunk was already made (a miracle if you ask me). Then it hit me today was also his quest. Why didn't he wake me up! Whatever, I walked out of my cabin and went outside. It was strangely quiet well, I wouldn't blame them it's 4:45 a.m. I went to the hill where apparently it has a pine tree named after one of Zeus's daughter and Jason's sister. What was her name again? Tatie? Thaly? No! No, it was Thalia! I hope she is nothing like her brother. Anyway, we were suppose to meet there. When I got there, surprise, surprise. Guess who was there? Either the gods were in a bad mood or the fates hate me today. Because the only one there was Jason. Really fates? Couldn't you send me a hydra or something? But NO you just want to see me strangle Jason. Well, I could at least make a conversation before I kill him, right?

"So were you happy I pick you for the quest?" I asked happily, hoping it would get on his nerves. It worked for a second, but almost immediately his stupid smirk appeared in his face.

"You must really like me around if you chose me of all the people in camp," He replied. He is lucky he is cute or else I would have slapped that smirk off his face. Woah, woah stop right there Valerie. Did I just say that Jason's cute?I was about to barf when Jason snapped me back to reality.

"Woah, Valerie are you okay? You look like you want to throw up," asked Jason. Ha, I forgot he was here. He had his eyebrows scrunch up of worry. Aw, he was worry. STOP IT VALERIE! Control yourself, if Jason cared he wouldn't have put me through a life-threatening mission.

"Valerie are you okay?" Jason asked again. Oops, I did it again. Just answer him Valerie before you go to Valerie Thought Land again. "Hmm, oh yeah I'm just peachy except the part that I'm going on a quest that might get me kill, but other than that I'm great!" This got Jason back to his annoying self again, but something different was in his features. Do my eyes betray me? Jason looks….. guilty?

"Look Valerie, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that it would be that dangerous. Boreas told me that he would try to make it as safe as possible-" Jason explained but I cut him off.

"Wait you talk to Boreas. You! You were the one who told Boreas we will deliver his present? DUDE! WHY!" Jason just looked at his feet sheepishly and then shrugged. Anger boiled inside of me. Then the rest was a blur. All I remember was that I was on top on Jason with my hands around his neck. No, I wouldn't think it as strangling. More like my hands giving a hug to Jason's neck. Next thing I know Percy was pulling me off him. I was struggling to leave Percy's grasp. Dang, he was strong. Percy put his arms around me trying to keep me away of Jason. I was still kicking towards Jason direction. Jason was breathing for air. Piper had her hand on his shoulder and sending me glares. I ignored her.

"Valerie calm down!" Percy yells at me.

"Let me go, I am sooo going to kill you Jason!" I said then walked off to think with Percy at my heels.

**A/N: YUP that's all folks. Gotta go Mom is mad it was going to be a longer chapter ut my mom keeps saying go to sleep! BYE!**

**Me&MC: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON!**


	10. Chapter 10: What Happened?

**Yo, yo what up my dawg, err… shoes.**

**Enchanted Converse: Really? That's the best intro you can come up with? Not only that but I switched to "Magic" to "Enchanted." *Gray (it's annoyed)***

**Me: Ughh! Why you always gotta be so gray? BTW I changed to "Enchanted" because there is this FF author who has a Magic Cat and I don't want to be copy catter. May I ask my beautiful reviewers if you have a suggestion for a name for E.C. It would REALLY help or should he (it's a he right?) just stay with Enchanted Converse? Now take it away E.C.**

**E.C: YOU OWN NOTHING!**

**Me: Harsh much? BTW I OWN VD! *pokes out tongue***

**E.C: Whatever *rolls eyes* (I came with an eye kit XD)**

**Chapter Nine**

_What Happened?_

Percy's POV

I hate demigod dreams. They can pretty much tell you how you are going to die. Not exactly what I want to know, but this dream was different.

_I was on my knees next to a body. There was destruction all around me, but I'm not in Manhattan. In the distance I can see the Parthenon. Wow, did I say the Parthenon. I'm in Athen., Greece to be exact. Campers were all around me, a lot of new campers and some old campers. Some were kneeling down to body while others were standing. They were all watching the figure lying down with tears in their eyes. I had the nerve to look at the body and gasped. It was Valerie. MY Valerie, there was blood leaving a trace down to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes are violet and for some reason she seems older. She looked so weak, maybe too weak. She smiled at us then her eyes close, and I had a feeling they were never going to open. I didn't even realize I was crying. I felt anger, whoever did this they're going to sorry._

"_Fight with us not against us, if you don't want this to be your sister's fate," a voice said. It sounded ancient. It was a male, but not Kronos. I wanted to scream at the creature to leave Valerie alone, but I couldn't find me voice._

"_Join us!" The voice exclaimed and then laughs._

I woke up with my heart pounding hard on my chest. Is Valerie going to die in the future? Why were her eyes violet? Was she poisoned? I looked at my clock. 4:15 a.m. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I was making my bed, hehe. I quickly got dress and went to get a close look on Valerie, to see if she was okay. I know she wasn't going to die this year. I mentally sighed in relief to see her sleeping peacefully, but just to be sure I put two fingers on her neck. Thank gods I found a pulse.

"Mmmm," Valerie complained and turns over to face the wall.

Phew, that was close. I grabbed my backpack, and walked out of the cabin. Valerie will probably kill me for not waking her up, but I have to think. So I went where every son of Poseidon goes to think. No, not the arcade. THE BEACH! I went over there and sat down, my mind wander off to yesterday when I had my prophecy.

_*Flashback*_

_I went over calmly toward Rachel's cave. A total lie, I was freaking out!_ _I took a deep breath and rang the door bell…. err cave bell. Maybe I should walk away while I still can._

"_Come in," Rachel called out from the other side of the curtain. Too late. I walked in and once again caught my breath. I can never get used to her awesome cave. Apollo really spoils her. She has a wide plasma T.V. it could be used for a theater. She had a red popcorn machine with painted popping out of n where and had a large golden R in the middle. Around her "T.V" were all kinds of games: a Wii ,an Xbox 360, an Xbox Kinect, PlayStation 4, and many more! There were all types of video games to Mario Bros. to Sonic. She has a king bed with a shelve at each side and in every side was an awesome lava lamp. She also hand this huge lava lamp taller than me in the corner of the cave. She had a bookshelf filled with books (Annabeth's favorite). I will give you the details later. Okay? No? Well, I am not going to waste a good chapter explaining how an awesome cave looks like! Just IMAGINE an awesome cave, only one thousand times more awesome!_

"_Ahh, Percy I think you came for your prophecy, but can I ask you something? Why did you pick me? I'M the oracle NOT a halfblood," Rachel asked._

"_Well, Apollo spoke in my mind and told me you are going to be a huge help. Why? I don't know," I explained and it was true._

"_Well, now on with prophecy just give me a sec," Rachel said. She stood up and close her eyes. Then they shot up her eyes were glowing a misty green, smoke was coming from nowhere. Yup, that's creepy._

"_Halfbloods and Oracle unite,_

_To battle the Titan who wishes to fight,_

_They will be offered a deal,_

_It will be up to what the Oracle feels, _

_They will save who they want,_

_But will they come back without one?"_

_Yup, like I said, creepy_

_*End of Flashback*_

After that I refused to tell anyone well except Rachel, Annabeth and Chiron. Valerie kept begging me to tell her while I was helping her pack. Good thing she didn't do the puppy dog face, she said that the face is "only needed if I'm desperate." I guess she wasn't that desperate. What did the prophecy mean by a deal? Is everyone going to comeback…. alive? I shook my head and took a glance at my watch. Holy Poseidon! It's 4:50 a.m. I spared a glance at the beach and then ran off. We were going to leave for the quest at 5 am. As I was climbing the hill I notice a person's back like she was lying on her stomach. I saw a flock of darck brown hair and immediately knew it was Valerie. Is she hurt? Then I saw hands grabbing her waist. WOAH! Was she making out with someone? But I noticed that the hands were trying to get Valerie off him or her, and Valerie head was up. I quickly ran up and notice Valerie was trying to strangle Jason! She must be mad. Bad move Jason. I grabbed Valerie by the waist and pull her off of Jason with ease. There goes the perk of training for more than 5 years.

Valerie kept trying to get free. Piper had come popped out and was resting a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason was red, which was pretty funny. I decided to put an end to this.

"Valerie calm down!" I yelled at Valerie. Woah, I never yell at Valerie.

"Let me go, I am so going to kill you Jason!" I did let her go, just so she can walk off. What happened?

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! I MANAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! Tomorrow is the first day of school so I won't update until the weekend! XD**

**E.C: YES! Hallelujah! I'm finally going to get a break from her! *yellow***

**Me: Look Yellow! My fav Color! BTW E.C. you are going with me whether you like it or not!**

**E.C: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Hehe oh suck it up and don't be such a baby! Anyway thanks to the new reviewers! Thanks to IvyDiAngelo-I'm EpicYourNot for being the first FF author to have ME as their favorith AUTHOR! ! YOU ROCK IVY! Thanks to MELIKECAKE for reviewing EVERY chapter! TA-DA I gotta prepare for school tomorrow! PEEACE OUT! *does that fist thing with your heart***

**E.C: Please help me!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breathe

**I'm back! Yeah! Having some awesome days of school! I saw my crush hehe.**

**Enchanted Converse (SameStepsTea): He's ugly!**

**Me: HEY! No he is NOT! He just isn't the prettiest flower in the garden.**

**E.C. (S.S.T.): Whatever, thanks to Melikecake for thinking I'm AWESOME! LOVE YOU! And I know I totally blew people's mind when they saw me talk.**

**Me: I told you not to talk, but you just couldn't keep your BIG mouth close, now could you? I had to find a demigod to control the mist for them to not to think they're crazy!**

**E.C. (S.S.T.): PAH! If you ask me I made their lives a WHOLE lot more interesting! Now enough chit-chat on with the story!**

**Me: HEY! That's MY line!**

**E.C. (S.S.T.): It is? Well get over it! BTW you don't PJO just V.D.**

**Me: *mutters* Stupid shoes…. good for nothing…..line stealer….hate him so much!**

**E.C (S.S.T.): LOVE U 2!**

**Me: PAH!**

**Chapter 10**

_Breathe_

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. That's all I can think about since Valerie tried to strangle me. And do you know what's worse? In some point I actually liked it! I do not know if it was boy hormones that got me a little excited for grabbing Valerie's waist? I'm having these hormones again right now because Piper's hand is on my shoulder, stupid boy hormones.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. Hmm, was I okay? Well, the girl I liked now hates me and tried to strangle me. While the other girl I like thinks I like Valerie and now asking if I'm okay. Then my best friend Leo likes the same girl I like which basically means I'm going against him. Percy now defiantly hates my guts, not to mention the stupid boy hormones.

"I'm great!" I answered. Idiot.

"Yeah right," Piper said while rolling her eyes. I just smiled. Everyone was already here. We heard some noise and everyone turned around. It was Percy practically dragging Valerie, When they finally reached the hill, Valerie was looking anywhere except my direction. She's ignoring me. Well, what did you expect! This quest could get her kill.

"So let's begin, well Notus birthday is on the summer solstice, one week from today and Atlas wants me to be there the same day. The pegasi will take all of us to New Mexico then we will have be on our way alone. So, any questions?" Percy took in a deep breath. Leo raised his hand.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Um yeah, can you say that again but more slowly?" This just earned him a slap on the back of his head form Piper.

"Um, I got a _real_ question-," I started but got interrupted by Piper.

"- you hear that Leo? He's got a _real _question."

"Oh shut up!" I took this as my cue and resumed asking my question.

"As I was saying why can't the pegasi take us all the way to our destination?" I continued.

Percy shrugs, "Pegasi get tire." With that last word Percy whistled. 4 white pegasi appear and a pitch black one. They all landed and we chose our pegasus except for Percy who already had Blackjack. Suddenly the sun got a little brighter. I look up but I had to squint, I was no son of Apollo. I gasped if was a beautiful all brown horse. Want to know the best part? The hair on his forehead was white and it was shaped like a trident, she (the horse is a she) seemed bless. She landed near Blackjack and the blessing seemed to pass to him. After a few minutes of seeing Percy and Valerie talking with the pegasi, everyone got on their pegasi.

Percy took off first, next was Valerie, soon everyone took off except for me. That's when I realize that Piper was here.

"Why did you wake up so early?"

"To say goodbye to you. You know this might be the last time I see you."

"Nah," then I did my Darth Vader voice and said, "I'll be back."

Piper burst out laughing, an awesome sound to hear, then she put her serious face back on.

"Be careful out there Jason." Then she kissed me on the cheek and ran down the hill toward her cabin. I just stare dumbfounded, until Leo shouted at me.

"Yo, lover boy! Hurry up or we'll lose the other!"

"I'm coming!" Soon I was up in the sky and we caught up with others. Annabeth and Rachel were talking about the mystery person they were going to save and who could it be. Valerie and Percy were doing awesome tricks side by side. That just left me and Leo. Awkward. I guess Leo felt it too because he shifted uncomfortably on his pegasus. Finally Leo spoke up.

"Why did Valerie get mad at you?"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about it."

"It's okay."

"So you have a thing for Valerie?" Whoa, where did that come from? Leo jumped a little in his pegasus.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it." We both cracked up.

"I guess I like her," Leo said laughing. I immediately stop laughing.

"What?"

"Well she has attitude but she's sweet, she's funny not to mention hot and-"

"HOT?"

"Yeah, you know fiery, warm, blazing, burning, _caliente-_"

"I know what hot means!"

"Do you like Valerie?"

"I-I, well-"

"Guys we're here!" Percy shouted. Thank the gods. I almost blew it with Leo. I almost told him I did like Valerie. Oh my gods Leo likes Valerie. Great, now I'm stuck in a quest with the girl I like and the boy who likes her. Just breathe Jason, just breathe.

**Yeah! I finished sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy and sorry this chapter is short. Thanks for the people who review bye! :D**


End file.
